Blackmail
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Klavier blackmails Ema into being his personal sex slave. Warning! Contains some really screwed up sex scenes...if you don't like then please don't read. Lots of hate sex...


It was another lousy night, the rain was torrential. Alone in his apartment Apollo did the only thing he could to pass time. He glanced between his violin, cello and guitar – choosing the guitar. Lifting it onto his lap he began to play and sing the first song that came into his head…

"_Do you breathe the name_

___Of your saviour_

_In your hour of need?_

_And taste the blame_

_Should the flavour_

_Remind you of greed_

_Of implication, insinuation and ill will_

_Till you can not lie still_

_In all this turmoil_

_Before red cape and foil_

_Come closing in for the kill_

_Come feed the rain_

_Cause I'm thirsty for your love_

_Dancing underneath the skies of lust_

_Yeah feed the rain_

_Because without you my life_

_Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust…"_

On the other side of town Ema was busily typing away on her computer. _Stupid reports! I want to go home! _She had been typing for so long that her knuckles cracked every time she moved. She was working overtime, around eight in the evening (on top of the ten hour shift she had already done). The only other person in the building with her was Klavier.

-x-x-

He growled as he felt the pleasure building in his penis to the point it was almost unbearable. He was horny to say the least – this was the third time he had masturbated in the last hour – he had directed his lust to porn for now as he continued to search the internet. He finally found what he had been looking for, a way of getting his cute little Fraulien to do whatever he pleased. He cleaned the semen from his chest and sat straight in the chair, pushing his penis back into his boxers and buttoning his jeans. He printed out said information and fastened his shirt back up. He hoped the Fraulien was still downstairs, all alone.

"Fraulien." He whispered softly in her ear.

"Gwaah!" Ema squealed, trying to push her chair away. "Fuck off Gavin. I have work to do and I'd like to go home soon."

"You won't be going home very soon my dear Fraulien." He whispered.

"What!?"

"I know you want me." He purred. Ema just happened to glance at the bulge in Klavier's tight jeans – a big mistake.

"More like you want me. You ain't getting no tail of me, you're more likely to get it off a dog." Ema snarled – clearly working more than ten hours a day made her much grumpier than normal.

"Come on Fraulien." He persisted. "Just touch it?"

"Go fuck yourself, wanker." Ema bit.

"I thought you'd say that, so I found this…"

The sheet contained personal information about her sister – Lana Skye. The information stated that she had broken _the _law of the precinct – don't date anyone in the workplace – she had been dating the recently promoted-back-to detective Jake Marshall. It had been a well guarded secret – however someone had most likely leaked it into the most private files at the prosecutor's office.

"Give me that!" Ema cried out, launching herself off the chair to grab it from him.

"Na-ah." He directed her attention back to the bulge. "This first."

"No!" Ema screamed.

"Or I show this to everyone at work, I'm sure this combined with her near scrape at getting a criminal record could get her fired for good ja?"

"No!" Ema pleaded, she couldn't let anything bad happen to Lana. Especially losing her job. "I'll do anything, just promise to destroy it and erase it off the records."

"Anything?" She could sense the meaning in his voice. "Fuck me."

"I won't have sex with you." Ema daren't look him in the face. "Anything but that."

"I'm going to make you into a little slave…" His grin was that of the devil.

"W-what!?" He waved the paper before her eyes, she knew she had no choice.

"Do anything and everything I ask and I won't rape you, disobey me and not only will your sister lose her job, you will never be loved by a man again!" He banged his fist on his desk. "Do we have a deal?"

"Bastard…" Ema sobbed. "I-I have no choice…"

"Good, now let's get some of those clothes off…"

"N-no…" She whimpered – so low it was barely audible.

"_It's all a game_

_Avoiding Failure…_

_When true colours will bleed_

_All in the name_

_Of misbehaviour_

_And the things we don't need_

_I lust for after_

_No disaster_

_Can touch…touch us anymore_

_And more than ever_

_I hope to never fall_

_Where enough is not the same it was before_

_Come feed the rain_

_Cause I'm thirsty for your love_

_Dancing underneath the skies of lust_

_Yeah feed the rain_

_Because without you my life_

_Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_

_Yeah feed the rain_

_Cause I'm thirsty for your love_

_Dancing underneath the skies of lust_

_Yeah feed the rain_

_Because without you my life_

_Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust…" Apollo stopped, growing bored, placed his guitar down and left his words to swirl in the air…_

Gavin's true colours had shown through to Ema as he stripped her down to just her bra and panties. He was horny that was obvious.

"Get in the chair." He ordered, she obeyed – climbing onto her swivel chair. "How does it feel to know I'm in control?" He stood behind her and whispered in her ear as one hand made its way down to her breast.

"N-no!" Ema moaned.

"No? How about here?" He strayed down to her womanhood. She closed her legs immediately, flinching from the touch. "Open your legs now!" He slapped her around the face.

"S-sorry." She forced herself to do as he said, tears flooding from her eyes.

"Call me master."

"No!" He pinched one of her nipples, making her cry out. "M-master!" She cried.

-x-x-

"Now you're an obedient little slave, get out the chair." She nodded. "Get on all fours." She got down on the floor. "Suck this." He revealed his erection. More tears flowed from her – tears she was certain she had stopped. She resisted as he tried to open her jaw and force it in. "I'm going to have to put it in there then aren't I?" He leaned over and slapped her ass.

"N-no master! I-I'll do it." She took him into her mouth.

He revelled in the sounds as he forced her to gag on his erection. She coughed and spluttered as he finally released in her mouth. He grabbed her jaw before she had chance to spit it out.

"Swallow." He demanded. She shook her head furiously. He pulled her chin up harder. "Swallow!" He slapped her. "I said swallow it!" She swallowed it down.

"Ha ha ha, what a mess I've made you into." He knelt down beside her. "You can go home now but bear this in mind – tell anyone and I'll make sure your sister loses her job, everyone knows what you and I just did and you lose your job too."

"M-my job!? Y-you t-too Gav-!"

"It's master! You hear!" He hit her again. "I'm irreplaceable, you're just another detective." He whispered. "You better be obedient to me from now on, understand me slave?"

"Y-yes master…"

-x-x-

She never told anyone when she got home, she ignored her sister and went straight into the bathroom where she took the longest hot bath she ever recalled having.

It wasn't long before Klavier called for his 'slave' again.

"I'm stressed. Suck me off." It was getting close to the end of the day – a little over a week after the event that night. He had threatened her more and had trained her to be more obedient than ever. She got down on her knees under his desk. "That's a good little bitch." She licked his dick like she was a common mutt. She knew he was controlling her now and followed all his instructions.

"You're coming back to my place tonight, understand little bitch?"

"N-no!"

"Don't back chat me!" He pulled her up. "You're coming with me, or I'm going to rip you open."

"S-sorry Master Klavier…"

He forcibly took her to his home that night.

"Now babe, the time has come for a little fun." He'd chained her wrists to the bed, she tried her best to make herself look less vulnerable, despite the fact he'd stripped her of all the clothes on the top half of her body. She glanced around and immediately became terrified, there were all sorts of strange objects around her, was he going to torture her?

Despite her protests, and attempt at kicking him in the face (which earned her an incredibly hard slap) he'd pulled all but her panties from her.

"Let's see what my little bitch likes down there…" He pulled a tiny egg shaped vibrator from the drawer.

"P-please don't put it in me!" She screamed. She watched in horror as he pulled some tape of a nearby roll and taped it right against her clitoris.

"Let's get a little action shall we?" He turned it on to the lowest setting. Despite what she had felt, her body was arching against it, she was thrashing wildly though.

"Let's see how much of a slut you are…" He pulled a hairbrush from the side and pushed the handle into her seeping juices.

"Nooo!" She cried.

"Ah-ah, if you don't keep quiet then I'm going to have to put this on you…" He pulled the gag from the dresser. She violently shook her head. "Good...I thought you weren't enjoying this?" He pulled the hairbrush out and let the wetness drip onto the sheets.

He pushed several other items into her.

"Mien Gott, you _are _a slut!" Klavier cheered. Ema shook her head. "Nein? Then why are you enjoying having so many strange things in your pussy?"

"N-no!" Ema moaned as she felt herself climax.

"I said no talking." He bit one of her nipples before gagging her.

He ripped the vibrator from her, making her form tears. He continued to push the banana into her, loving as she cried.

"How about I do you with one of your precious snackoos?" He pulled one from a packet. She would never be able to look at the snacks again after this…not that it stopped him.

He ripped the gag from her jaw before pulling the snackoo out of her. Now he really _was _going to torture her. He pulled out the horse whip (something he had been given by Kristoph) and whipped her breasts until there were red marks there permanently – which would not fade. He then did one of his favourite tricks his brother had used on him. Cutting her chest and stomach with a razor – an area where the scars could not be seen.

She screamed at him, all the time remembering she was only doing this because she and her sister needed their jobs. Blood was dripping from the blade and her wounds onto his sheets. He rubbed his fingers across her chest and dripped some of the blood into his mouth. Without warning, he released her shackles.

"Now get the fuck out!" He demanded. "Get the fuck out now!"

She had dressed in the hallway and fled as fast as she could, all the while Klavier had been masturbating in his own little torture chamber.

-x-x-

Apollo's house was the closest to Klavier's – which she was glad about – she couldn't face her sister right now. She banged on the door.

"I'm coming!" Apollo called. "E-Ema!?" She ran at him sobbing. "What the hell happened!?"

"I…I…"

"You what?" Apollo asked as calmly as he could.

"C-can you clean my clothes for me?" She sobbed.

"O-of course. Come on, I might have something for you to change into."

She'd been crying in his room for twenty minutes before she emerged, by then Apollo had already loaded her bloodstained clothes into the washing machine.

"Can I stay the night? I…I don't think I can go home right now…"

"Of course, what the hell happened to you though?"

"I…I'd rather not say." She feared what would happen if she told him.

"A-Alright…" He daren't press her, she looked fragile enough as it was.

She spent the night crying in his arms, it was only when he played his guitar and sang that he managed to lull her to sleep.

-x-x-

"Come here." Klavier patted his knee. "You've been such a good little bitch for me."

"Are you going to let me go?" She asked hopefully.

"Ha! Of course not. Now, get those pants off." She did as she was told. "Sit back here."

He'd played with her, she hadn't stopped him – by now she had learnt how severe the punishments could be – especially since the bondage chamber. He pushed something deep inside her.

"Pull your panties back up."

"W-with this inside!?" She protested.

"Ja. Don't disobey me." She pulled them back up, pushing whatever it was he had put inside even deeper. "Now your pants themselves." She dressed herself again.

"What is it?" She murmured.

"Go back to your office." He ordered. "And don't you dare take it out."

-x-x-

"Ema!" Apollo knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She called. "Apollo!"

"Hey Em, how you feeling?"

"A little better thank you. Thanks for looking after me that night…"

"No problem." Apollo smiled.

"So what can I help you with?" She asked politely.

"Nothing really I just had some time to kill and figured I should check to see if you were ok." Apollo took a seat in the chair opposite her. "Will you still not tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Why? Are you scared?"

"You could say that."

Klavier was wondering around the main precinct. _Ah! Herr Forehead, I'm sure he'll appreciate the gift I've given Fraulien…_ He pulled the small remote from his pocket and waved it at Ema. He hit the button and the strange vibrations shot straight through Ema.

"Nngh…Ah!" She tried to stand but sank straight down, only managing to support herself on the desk.

"E-Ema!" Apollo cried shocked.

"A-Apollo! S-shut the door!" She squealed as Klavier turned the vibrator up higher. "Gwaah! P-put the chair under the handle!"

She fell to the floor, her immediate reaction was to touch herself down there.

"Em!" Apollo looked round, she had fallen to her knees. He rushed round to the other side of the desk to see her moaning, her hand between her legs.

"D-don't look at me like this Apollo." She moaned as the vibrations increased again and she could feel herself succumbing to it. "T-That bastard! H-he did this on p-purpose! Nngh…Oh god…" She cried.

"Who did what?" She grabbed Apollo as she felt her first climax approaching.

As soon as he heard that cry, he knew something was inside of her.

"Em! You're…"

"A-Apollo! P-please, this is u-unattractive look away." He tried to, he really did but his concern for his friend, who was quickly becoming a mass of horny jelly, came first.

"Y-you've got to let me help you!" Apollo cried.

"Oh f-fuck! It's starting to feel good!" She cried as she grabbed one of her breasts.

He was doing his very best not to be turned on by this display, however, now she was enjoying it, it had become much harder.

"H-help me A-Apollo!" She moaned, sweat was dripping from her and she was beginning to drool.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help me get there!" She screamed.

"W-what!? Don't you want me to take it out!?"

"N-no! Not yet." There was a wet patch beginning to form in the crotch of her pants.

"You're gonna have to take those off Em, you're gonna get them covered."

"T-take them off." She panted. He pulled both those and her underwear off and the large vibrator slid out slightly.

"What the?"

"T-that bastard did it!" Ema moaned. "Y-you can watch me now though…"

"N-no I can't…" Apollo closed his eyes.

"I-it's okay t-to be turned on." She cried out. "P-please. I- I want you to watch."

"Why!?"

"Y-you're nice! H-help me, I want more!"

He had no choice now, she was already a quivering mass of horny, vibrating jelly and he only wanted to do as she asked. He helped her one more time before pulling it out of her. She slumped forward into his arms.

"T-thanks…" Was all she could manage. Her whole body was shaking.

"If I hadn't have taken it out, you could have been in the hospital…" Apollo whispered, holding her close. He could feel what little arousal he had fading quickly.

"M-master will not be pleased…" She sobbed.

"Master? You're nobody's slave!" Apollo cried out. "Y-you need to go to the hospital and make sure you don't go into shock or something!"

"I-I'll be ok…" There was still something wrong, vibrations were still shooting through her body.

He'd called the ambulance and helped her get re-dressed.

"P-please d-don't tell anyone…" She whimpered.

Her whole body erupted in violent shocks, she had gone into shock. Apollo tried to remain calm and care for her until the ambulance arrived.

"Let me come too."

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"No, I'm her best friend."

"Well…come along then." He sighed.

-x-x-

The hospital had helped her calm again – her blood flow had returned to normal.

"How do you feel?" Apollo whispered.

"Fine thanks…" She whispered.

"Did they find out what happened?"

"I started bleeding, I went into shock…" Ema whimpered.

"Ema, who did this? Who's your 'master'?"

"You have to understand…it's blackmail…he will get my sister fired and me as well…" She started crying.

"Who will? What do you mean?"

"My sister nearly got a criminal record…and she's dating a police officer – it could get her fired. When he made me…" Her voice trailed. "…I could get fired too."

"Klavier." Apollo stated.

"Y-yes…I love my sister so much! I can't let him fire her!" She squealed.

"What else has he done?"

"I…I really don't want to say…"

"I understand." He was a man; he figured she didn't want to tell him because of that.

"Please don't say anything!" She squeezed Apollo's hand tight.

"I won't I swear." Apollo waited for a while. "If you don't mind me asking…what makes you do what he says?"

"W-well…he won't take the data of the system about Lana…h-he can punish me all he wants if it protects my sister."

Apollo sighed. "But Ema…how long before he's forcing himself onto you?"

"He won't…as long as I do anything else he asks, he said he wouldn't…"

"Well…what about if he asks you to do sexual favours for other people? How long before he makes you do stuff to me? Or Wright? Or even a total stranger!?"

"N-no!" She cried. "I don't want that."

"He could be arrested for this…you need to tell Lana or someone."

"I can't…she'd be so ashamed."

"You're her sister, she loves you more than anyone in the world." Apollo smiled softly. "Look…what if I try to get the data of the police's computer system?"

"How?"

"I'm better with computers than I appear." Apollo whispered. "For now though, I need you to stay there and recover for a while…"

"Apollo." She looked to him.

"Hm?"

"Thanks." She whispered. "I'll meet you halfway – if you can get rid of the data…I'll do the right thing and get Klavier sorted."

"Good girl." He ruffled her hair.

-x-x-

He'd never thought Klavier would stoop this low. He was trying to force Ema onto him, Apollo kept stopping her and pushing her away.

"Keep going." Klavier demanded.

"Ema! Please, no!" Apollo kept hold of her head, to prevent Ema from fulfilling Klavier's wishes. "You are sick Gavin!" Apollo snarled.

"You're just jealous." He spat. "Go on then my little bitch."

"No…" Ema whimpered.

"Hmph." He looked at his cellphone. "I have to go somewhere. I expect you to be sucking his rod by the time I return!"

"Y-yes m-master…" Ema whimpered.

"It's alright Em." He stood up and shoved a chair under Klavier's door. "This should buy me some time."

"These are the most secure files on the precinct's network. It won't be easy to change them."

"Unless you know an intelligent little hacker like I do." He plugged a pen drive into the computer. With a couple of clicks something had broken open Lana's file – allowing him to change the information.

He removed all the data about Lana and Jake.

"How's that?"

"Perfect…thank you." Ema hugged him. "B-but…he expects me to be…with you…when he returns." Apollo pulled the pen drive from the machine.

"Then let's get out of here." Apollo urged.

"We're on the third floor!"

"Hm...alright…" Apollo looked to the door. "Our only other option is to attack him and escape."

"How do we…?"

"Stand behind the door."

Apollo hit Klavier across the head with a nearby award.

"Come on Em." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her.

-x-x-

"He what!?" Lana roared. "Oh…Em…" Lana was tearful. "My poor baby…" She held her in her arms, rocking her.

"I changed the data on the system, he can't blackmail her now." Apollo assured.

"Thank you so much Apollo!" Lana hugged him.

"He took care of me…no matter what Klavier did Apollo looked after me."

"Get the fuck off!" Klavier roared.

"That data doesn't exist." Ema concluded, clinging close to Apollo and Lana.

"Take him away." Lana told the two police officers restraining him.

"Yes Chief Prosecutor Skye!" The saluted and dragged him away.

Apollo held Ema close as she released all her tears.

"There, there…" Apollo whispered.

-x-x-

Ema never managed to look at a snackoo again, until Apollo helped her out. Quickly, she settled back to a normal routine – with a difference…

"Bye Apollo." She kissed his cheek.

"Bye Em…" He wouldn't rush her though…she was still scarred from Klavier.


End file.
